


Маленькая императрица

by Leuvarden



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эмили не было детства; было время, когда взрослые воспринимали её как наивную девочку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая императрица

**Author's Note:**

> Gustavo Santaolalla - The Last of Us

Когда день за днём происходит одно и то же, понемногу начинаешь привыкать - это кажется очевидным, но маленькая императрица уже знает настоящую цену этому утверждению.  
Её часто перевозили с места на место, и все происходило по одному сценарию - сначала приходили какие-нибудь слуги и быстро собирали её немногочисленные вещи, за ними появлялись лощёные господа или высоченные амбалы с почти звериными лицами и грубо тащили её за руку. Их шаги всегда были по-взрослому широкие, и двигались они быстрее десятилетней девочки, так что Эмили скорее волочилась по полу, не успевая за ними, чем шла самостоятельно.  
На верхнем этаже "Золотой кошки" она провела больше всего времени. К концу второй недели ей было уже всё равно, плачет ли кто-нибудь в соседних комнатах или стонет ли на нижних этажах - ей быстро надоело жалеть несчастных девушек или смущаться излишне откровенным стонам.  
Иногда к ней приходили эти близнецы Пендлтоны с их перекошенными от бесконечного секса и пьянства лицами, говорили ей, что её лорд-защитник мёртв и что она, конечно, станет императрицей, но будет на положении дорогой куклы или комнатной собачки. На четвёртый раз Эмили даже не стала отвлекаться от рисования: в конце концов, когда рисуешь чешую синезубой миноги, нужна сосредоточенность и аккуратность, а ничего нового от этих взрослых не услышишь.  
Девушки (девочка почему-то не хочет думать о них как о проститутках) иногда навещали ее, некоторые даже по памяти рассказывали ей сказки - это было мило и трогательно с их стороны, но не особо развлекало.  
Дни шли за днями, но как-то неуверенно и слишком долго. Эмили начинала бояться, что Корво убили так же, как убили маму - проткнули ему грудь насквозь, и бросили наземь, и кровь растекалась по холодному камню. Когда она думает об этом, ей хочется плакать, но у неё больше нет на это слёз.

Она бежала к лодке так быстро, что от сбившегося дыхания, кажется, чуть не выплюнула собственные лёгкие. Она бежала быстрее собственного голоса - ей хотелось засмеяться и крикнуть вечно насупленному небу, выплюнуть эти слова в лицо всем напыщенным аристократам Даннуола - Корво жив и он спас её! Лорд-защитник спас её вопреки всей вашей надуманной конспирации, вашим деньгам и вашим интригам. Он сильнее вас всех, и вот теперь-то вы поймете собственную никчёмность.  
Продрогший насквозь каменный город множил эхо её шагов, заглушал вездесущий крысиный писк.  
Седой Самуэль встаёт в своей лодке и церемонно кланяется ей - маленькой, счастливой, спасённой императрице.

Корво подаёт ей руку, помогая выйти из лодки - и только тогда Эмили замечает, что его ладонь холодная, как металл, как ветер с моря, как могильный камень.  
Лоялисты склоняются перед ней, и Эмили сразу же решает, что они ничем не лучше тех, кто похитил её и держал взаперти. Они ей не нравятся, но она все равно улыбается - из вежливости. Адмирал Хевлок похож на бритого разбойника, лорд Пендлтон - обычный лощёный аристократ с манерным голосом и водянистыми глазами.   
Каллиста ей, впрочем, нравится: она чем-то неуловимо похожа на маму. Но сейчас ей это не очень интересно: ей хочется спросить Корво, как он ее нашёл, и неужели ему никто не помогал, и почему так долго пришлось ждать, и что произошло с ним за эти полгода, и мало ли ещё сколько вопросов у нее появится во время разговора, но звероподобный адмирал быстро, властно что-то говорит. Её лорд-защитник соглашается с ним, снова идёт к лодке.  
Маленькая императрица едва успевает поймать его взгляд перед тем, как бывший лорд-защитник снова наденет свою жуткую маску - и его взгляд тяжёлый, как два метра земли над крышкой гроба.  
\- Он вернется сегодня? - Эмили спрашивает почти нечаянно, заранее зная ответ, но всё же надеясь услышать что-то другое.  
\- Прошу прощения, не могу знать.  
Эмили даже не вздыхает и почти не разочаровывается.

Дануолл - довольно унылый город, и даже в ясные дни рассвет в нём выглядит как белая туманная пелена.  
В серых предрассветных сумерках звук недалеко разносится в маслянистом от фабричного дыма воздухе, но Эмили сквозь сон слышит шум мотора и просыпается мгновенно.   
На соседней кровати Каллиста спит бесшумно, как мёртвая. Маленькая императрица надеется, что и сон у неё как у мёртвой.  
Эмили вылезает из кровати вместе с одеялом, но быстро отказывается от этой идеи - слишком большое и тяжёлое, только мешать будет. Вылезать в холодное утро из тёплой кровати не хочется, но поговорить или хотя бы увидеть Корво хочется больше, чем не хочется замёрзнуть. Эмили сидит под одеялом еще минут пять, десять или пятнадцать - она как-то потеряла ощущение времени, когда постоянно сидела взаперти, а за один день его, наверное, не вернёшь. Когда девочка почти бесшумно залезает на чердак (приходится идти на цыпочках, потому что старые белые туфельки громко стучат), Корво уже спит.  
Или не спит, но Эмили как-то неловко его спрашивать. Ей внезапно становится как-то неуютно, как будто она снова сбегает или делает что-то плохое.  
Она смотрит на бывшего лорда-защитника и видит: на его правой руке, выше запястья, неаккуратные, как будто выдранной кожи, тёмные красные полосы, и выше, до самого локтя - тонкие нити и неаккуратные кляксы шрамов и скверно заживших ожогов.  
На левой, надо думать, то же самое.  
Эмили не хочет этого видеть и не может перестать смотреть.   
Она вспоминает про пыточное кресло на нижнем этаже борделя, и её собственные запястья начинают призрачно болеть. Хотя, конечно, тому креслу далеко до настоящего пыточного кресла - но Эмили настоящего и не видела.  
Ей хочется спросить - почему он смог всё это выдержать.  
Ей хочется спросить - почему здесь, в Пёсьей яме, никто не стал обращать внимания на эти шрамы.   
Ей хочется спросить - почему все тёплые комнаты забрали лоялисты, а её Корво спит на продуваемом всеми ветрами чердаке.  
Эмили обхватывает плечи руками и зябко ёжится, ей хочется плакать, но не от жалости.  
Если близнецы Пендлтоны и были в чём-то правы, то только в одном: этот мир гораздо жёстче, чем ему положено быть по отношению к маленьким девочкам.

Когда Корво просыпается, Эмили говорит ему, что он спит со смешным лицом - маленькая детская ложь. Во сне он выглядит как плакальщик - и хотя Эмили никогда их не видела, само слово итак неплохо ей всё описывает.  
Она хочет сказать ему, что если он возьмёт ещё одно одеяло, то ему будет теплее спать - и не говорит. Она не хочет думать о том, что Корво уже всё равно и что холод тюремных стен намертво въелся в его тело, что он уже не чувствует холода.  
Поздним утром седой лодочник снова увозит её защитника вверх по реке, но Эмили уже не смотрит ему вслед.


End file.
